


Only You

by QQI25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's eighth year. Harry snogs someone at a party for Truth or Dare and Draco finds out about it. Five years later, Harry finds Draco and tries to fix things between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic about them, so sorry if they seem out of character. Also I haven't read the books in a while -A-

8th year

Draco could be such a spoilsport sometimes. He never goes to parties with me, always reading something else, always practicing other spells, always brewing some potion. That means that I go to parties alone. 

The Room of Requirement is the perfect place for a party. The way it only shows itself in times of need is the greatest thing and means it’s virtually invisible to teachers. The music is loud when I go in, and everyone is enjoying themselves. Someone has also managed to smuggle in alcohol and firewhiskey. If Draco were here, he’d love that. I accept the cup that Ron has brought to me and follow him to a circle of people. 

“Hey Harry! We’re just getting started. We’re playing Never Have I Ever… Do you know how to play? It’s fairly simple. Someone says a never have I ever, and if you’ve done it, you take a shot. After that, well you’ll see. How about you start? Well, if you feel up to it,” Dean says with a smirk. 

“Okay. Sounds fun. Hmm never have I ever visited a zoo.” I take a shot and smile as some people murmur in confusion. And so the game goes. After a few rounds, everyone’s fairly buzzed, and Dean announces that it’s time for another game. 

“Right then, since we’ve all had some to drink, I think that makes the next game more interesting. We’re playing Truth or Dare! Have fun!”

When it’s my turn, I pick dare, and am dared to kiss someone. I shrug and walk over and kiss her. She pulls me down and coaxes my mouth open, pushing her tongue in. Instinctively, I lean in as well. After a few moments, she pushes me away with a smirk, satisfied. A few people whistle as I go back to my place next to Ron. 

“Bloody hell mate. That was intense. Aren’t you dating that git Malfoy? I don’t reckon he’d be too happy with it.” I shrug.

“It was just a dare. ‘Sides, you have to follow through with whatever you’re given.”

“I dunno. It seemed like you were too into it. Make him question your faithfulness.” 

“Well I’m too drunk to do any thinking right now. Let’s just enjoy ourselves, yeah?” I get up and stumble towards the crowd of people. We start dancing and shouting, whooping as people start having a competition. 

“You reckon we stay here, or go back to the dorm?” Ron asks. 

“Good thing for you mate, that I brought my cloak with me. Had a feeling we’d need it. The other people can do whatever. Let’s just leave every person for themself.” I snicker as I pull the cloak over us and we step out. 

It’s not a very good idea, I discover, to let two drunk people manoeuvre their way around dark corridors under a cloak. We stumble into walls and almost blow our cover a few times. Although I suppose our cover is blown anyway, what with all the giggling and obscenities whispered (or not so whispered).  
I uncover us and say the password to the Fat Lady. She swings open to let us in. Our room is quiet, with Seamus and Dean still in the Room, and Neville sleeping. We try our best to keep it that way. 

“Reckon Hermione’ll be bloody mad at us. She’ll shout at us when she finds out where we were. Always knows, that one.” I climb under the covers and fall asleep. 

0-0-0

For the next few days, Draco is back to his normal self. He avoids me, unless he’s laughing or taunting me. I confront him about it outside the Great Hall one day. 

“Hey Draco,” I start. 

“Potter,” he says with a sneer. “Heard you had some fun at the party the other night.”

“It’s not what you think -”

“What? You didn’t snog anyone? Seems highly unlikely, what with all the people around when you did that.”

“It was just Truth or Dare. It didn’t mean anything. Plus we were drunk.”

“Seemed like you enjoyed it.”

“Well yeah, I mean, a kiss is a kiss. I’d’ve stopped if I knew you didn’t like it. You could’ve stopped me from going to the party or come with. I wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t want me to.”

“So when I’m not there you act like you don’t even have a boyfriend. I’m Potter, I’m too great to care about sodding Malfoy. I’m the saviour, I’m too good to stay with any one person.”

“Draco-”

“I knew this would happen. I knew it and still I foolishly thought that maybe we’d change. But we didn’t. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t have you going off to parties and me worrying myself sick wondering if you’d found some new person of the night. I’m done. We’re done.” He stalks off to the Slytherin dining table and ignores me the rest of the meal. I always say the wrong things. 

I’m glad there’s only this year, and then we’re done. The rest of the year is awful when it comes to Draco. He ignores me if I try to talk to him, unless it’s to insult me. It’s much like our first seven years again. I wonder how I was able to deal with it then. It’s bloody awful. 

Somehow I manage to pull myself together without Malfoy. Somehow, I’m able to finish my N.E.W.T.s. I don’t end up going to any more parties and I don't get into any relationships. Ginny asked me out, but I turned her down. Seamus and Dean though, finally got their shit together and started going out. No one is surprised. Some people had even set up a bet in earlier years. Although I’m happy for them, it also makes my heart ache, because I can’t help but think about the relationship I used to have. I wonder if I’ll ever be able to get over this, or if he’ll give me another chance. I don’t know what I’d do if he didn’t. 

 

*five years later*

I hesitate at the front steps of the Malfoy Manor, but decide if I want anything to change, I have to. So I ring the doorbell. Narcissa opens the door.

“Oh. Harry, come in. Would you like some tea?”

“Hello Narcissa. That’d be great. Yes please. I came because I don’t think I’ve ever properly thanked you. I’m forever grateful to you for covering for me.”

“That was nothing. The things you did for my family, telling me about Draco. It was the greatest relief to know my baby was safe, was alive.” She hands me a cup as we sit down. It’s a bit hot for my liking, but I don’t really mind.

“Speaking of Draco, how is he? I don’t think I’ve seen him since eighth year.” I don’t say since we broke up. Don’t want to think about it. 

“He’s okay, but he’s been better. He lives by himself and owns a bookstore. You know, he used to talk about you all the time when he was younger, before he started to go to Hogwarts. I’d walk by his door, and hear him talking to Dobby about you. It was endearing, how he’d talk about you. He told Dobby how you defeated the Dark Lord when you were a baby, how you brought one of the greatest wizards down.” She sighs before she starts again. “After eighth year, before he moved out, I’d hear him talking about you again. I could never really make out any words, although I heard your name. Sometimes he was so frustrated, so angry, and some days he cried.”

“If you don’t mind too much, could I have his address?” She gives it to me.

“Be careful. Although he doesn’t show or admit it, he’s fragile. He’s stubborn too. I wish you the best of luck. I really think you’ll be good for him.” 

“Thank you, Narcissa,” I say.

“Of course. Now go.” She smiles as she sees me out. I disapparate to a flower shop and purchase some based on a recommendation from one of the shopkeepers. I thank her and disapparate once again, to the address that his mother gave me. I really hope he’ll hear me out. I ring the doorbell, getting ready to put my foot in the door. I have a feeling he won’t make this easy. 

“Who-” he starts to say. When he realises it’s me, he tries to slam the door, only to have it kept open by my foot. 

“What do you want, Potter?” I hear the venom in his voice, but I also hear the tiniest tremble. 

“Hi Draco. I know we haven’t been on the best of terms since eighth year.” He snorts.

“That’s an understatement.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I came to thank you for some of the greatest few months in my life, and to apologise for my foolishness. I also came to see if you’d give me a second chance.” I hand him the flowers and he takes them. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, opening the door wider to let me in. Draco goes to the kitchen and finds something to put the flowers in. Then he conjures two cups of tea and sits down with me on the couch. 

“Thank you again. I am so sorry, Draco, for all the hurt I caused you, and I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for doing that to you. I was so stupid. I’m never good with words, and I chose all the wrong ones. Whatever I might have implied is untrue. I would never ever be ashamed to be your boyfriend. On the contrary, I was so proud to have you, because you're the second smartest person I’ve ever known, one of the best Quidditch players, and the best snogger I know.” He smiles a little at the last one, which I take to be a good sign. I take a sip of the tea and find it just the way I like it. I look around and see everything is neat and orderly. Of course. It’s Draco. 

“Of course it’d be you that I’m weak to. Alright.” 

“A-alright?”

“Alright. Do you not know the meaning of that word? It means yes, sure. It means you’re getting a second chance, your last chance. You better not make me regret it.” I scowl as he smirks.

“I know what it means. I just- thank you. To be quite honest, I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes. I’d been thinking more that you’d kick me out and trash the flowers.”

“Me? That brutal? I’m wounded.” 

“Ha. But now I know you’re not so bad. I heard from your mum that you used to talk to Dobby about me. I heard that you had a crush on me, that you thought I was amazing, the best,” I tease. Now it’s his turn to scowl.

“Of course she’d tell you that. She loves to meddle.”

“Umm I also heard that after eighth year, you cried sometimes, about me. I hope that from now on, I never give you a reason to cry, unless it’s a happy cry.” I hug him and he lets me. “We have a lot of catching up to do, and a lot of time. So I heard you're the owner of a bookstore now. Maybe you could bring me there someday, or recommend some books to me.” 

“Yeah? I didn’t know you liked to read.” 

“Well now you do. How about it? Would you?”

“I don’t know. You have to promise not to ruin them.” 

“I’m not that cruel as to mangle a book.”

“I don’t know. Just making sure.” He gets up and goes to his bookshelf, bringing back a few books. “Here. You better read them.” 

“I will, I will. Well, I’ve gotta go, but see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.” I lean in and give him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. I see him blush just the slightest bit. 

 

*two years after they got together* (Draco’s pov)

“What’s all this, Potter? Candles, roses, no you to come greet me. Something’s up.”

“Come to the kitchen,” Harry calls to me. He has dinner laid out on the table, with more candles lighting it up. He smiles and pulls a chair out for me. I sit down and watch as he pours us both a glass of some wine. He brings them over and levitates some dishes along with it. There’s fettuccine alfredo and some chicken, my favourite. He nods at me and we start eating.

After we’re finished, he takes our dishes to the sink and comes back with something in his hands. He kneels down in front of me. 

“Draco Malfoy. Ever since I saw you, I knew you were something special. If I couldn’t get to befriend you, then I’d do everything to make sure you noticed me. I spent seven years wasting time by not doing anything to change it, and I don’t want to waste anymore time. I'd like to be with you forever, through any hardships we may encounter, through the best moments of our lives, and I’m hoping that you will as well. My heart will always belong to you. Draco, will you marry me?” The sappy git. I smile. 

“Yes. I will.” He jumps up and wraps his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine. As we’re kissing, he slips the ring on my finger. It’s a simple band, with some emeralds inset in it. I take it off and see the constellation that I was named after on the inside. I couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

“You sappy git. I love it. I love you.” He smiles and presses his forehead to mine.

“Glad you do. You make me the happiest person in the world, you know that? I can’t think of any better person or way to spend my time with.”


End file.
